


Следуй за ритмом

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat), Ye_Boo_Lia



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Timeskip, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: «Mы не можем остановиться на полпути».
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Следуй за ритмом

Прыжок. Удар. Сетка. Прыжок, удар, аут. Ещё раз по кругу. Да, вот сейчас всё разыграно как по маслу. Привычное напряжение ладони — и мяч идёт аккурат в дальний угол. Скрип покрытых лаком досок. Очко. Чистый эйс, если бы речь шла о матче. 

Тоору прерывается всего на мгновение, просто перевести дух. И всё начинается по новой. Прыжок, удар — годами отработанная схема, которая так несправедливо сбоит здесь, вдали от дома. 

В зале не осталось ни души, прячется солнце за грозными красными горами. Тоору взмок настолько, что мяч выскальзывает из рук, пальцы не слушаются совсем. В голове ни одной связной мысли, кроме назойливого: «Подача, следующая». Останавливаться нельзя, он понимает это с кристальной ясностью. Если сбиться с ритма сейчас, безжалостно навалится усталость, и Тоору искренне страшно, что справиться с ней он уже не сможет.

Такие тренировки для него не впервой, он частенько загонял себя в Сейджо. Навязчивые мысли о том, как кто-то превосходит его, становится пусть и на шажок, но ближе к его собственной мечте, не давали покоя. После он, конечно же, заслуженно получал от Хаджиме, и давящая на горло паника отступала. Но то, что переживал Тоору тогда, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, каким беспомощным он почувствовал себя в Аргентине. 

Притирка занимает не недели, а целые месяцы. Такими долгими вечерами в душном зале Тоору часто предаётся унынию. Из-за собственной слабости и непрофессионализма, из-за того, что не оправдывает ожидания. 

«Не спеши», — говорит ему тренер на каждой летучке, но Тоору кажется, что время не на его стороне. Ещё немного — и для него не останется места в команде, а в нём самом — любви к волейболу.

Колени перестают слушаться, и Тоору едва добредает до скамейки. Устало валится на спину и долго глядит в потолок. Будь он суеверным, в переплетении теней наверняка увидел бы какой-то спасительный совет, но Тоору не верит ни во что, кроме собственного упорства. А его цели жалеть не умеют.

В такие моменты Тоору чувствует себя ужасно одиноко. Руки сами тянутся к телефону. Контакты из записной книжки пестрят на экране, пока он бессмысленно пролистывает список до самого конца и обратно. 

Он мог бы позвонить домой, но что сказать матери? Я скучаю по дому, я жалею обо всём? Но на самом деле он не жалел… Нет, конечно же, родители не поймут. Тоору сам себя понять не мог.

Палец замирает над именем Хаджиме, и Тоору, не долго думая, проводит по экрану. 

Интересно, чем сейчас занят Хаджиме. Тоору слушает долгие гудки и представляет того упорно корпящим над огромными томами по анатомии или зубрящим химические таблицы. А может у Хаджиме сейчас пара или просто кипит университетская жизнь. Если повезёт, то Тоору словит его на перерыве — помешать он не хотел, по крайне мере не по такой глупой причине, которую и объяснить словами не мог.

На самом деле, Тоору звонит потому, что знает, Хаджиме будет ему рад. Им обоим нужны эти разговоры — порою бессмысленные, часто полные недосказанности, — потому что у них по прежнему нет никого ближе друг друга даже несмотря на расстояние в тысячи километров. Хватает всего лишь увидеть на экране знакомое имя, простое «Хаджиме» или «Тоору», услышать запыхавшийся родной голос…

— Тоору? Привет! — пусть и глухой от усталости, но радостные нотки в нём не стереть ничем.

— Привет, — говорит Тоору, и на лице невольно расплывается улыбка.

— Как ты? У тебя наверное только закончилась тренировка?

Улыбка исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется.

— Да…

Тоору внезапно не знаёт, о чём говорить. Вешать на Хаджиме свои проблемы не хочется, а прикидываться, что всё порядке, сил совсем нет.

— Что-то случилось? — тем более, когда Хаджиме так просто понимает его с одного слова.

— Да так, глупости.

— Говори.

— Знаешь, я... Я... Хочу вернуться домой.

Хаджиме молчит. Он не спрашивает: «Тяжело?» Не спешит отговаривать. 

— Я тоже. Но мы не можем остановиться на полпути… — говорит он наконец. Голос твёрдый, но Тоору слышит, что это напускное — сам так же общается с ребятами из команды.

— ...Иначе не было смысла начинать, — подыгрывает он.

— Точно.

Между ними снова повисает молчание. Тоору думает ни о чём и обо всём на свете. Сейчас он отчётливо понимает, что не первый и не единственный человек, который переживает тяжёлые времена. Наверное учёба даётся Хаджиме непросто. Тоору ведь играет всю жизнь, сколько себя помнит, а тот и вовсе взялся за дело, в котором ещё полгода назад не смыслил ничего. Тоору ужасно стыдно, что он надумал сдаваться, когда даже Хаджиме не пасует перед своей требовательной целью.

— Ладно, Хаджиме, я пойду, — Тоору усаживается на скамейке, но колени ноют так противно, что вставать он пока не решается.

— Домой?

— Да, конечно.

— Ложись спать пораньше, с твоим режимом тренировок тебе нужен правильный отдых.

— Ты тоже не торчи в библиотеке допоздна. Лучше уже потусуйся с ребятами.

— Ага.

Они оба знают, что проведут этот вечер за тренировкой и учебниками, но не говорят об этом вслух. Им не нужны ни излишняя откровенность, ни благодарности. Тоору бросает только тихое, почти заговорщицкое «Я позвоню» в трубку, а Хаджиме отвечает мягким «Договорились». 

Тоору даёт себе ещё немного времени, слушая тишину. И вот — в реальность душного пустого спортзала он возвращается намного легче, чем сам того ожидал. Он поднимается на ноги, щёлкает выключателем, и зал заливает искусственным светом. Собирает мячи обратно в сетку и начинает всё сначала. 

Удар, касание ладонью мяча, горящая кожа. Прыжок, удар, лёгкий свист, взрезающий спёртый воздух. Пока у Тоору есть силы следовать за этим ритмом, у него нет права сдаваться.


End file.
